Dr. Drazen and Dr. Reinhold have been collaborating in the development of analytical methods for the structural analyses of mucin and other glycans. They will to continue this collaboration to analyze bronchoalveolar lavage samples for the presence of S-nitroso-N-acetyl cysteine and other S-nitroso compounds in an attempt to correlate the levels of nitrosylated compounds and pathophysiological changes in the airway passages. The production of various vasoactive peptides in biological fluids from pulmonary airways also will be determined. Electrospray ionization mass spectrometry will be used in these studies because of the excellent detection sensitivity.